<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Go Far, Kid! by MichellesPenScratchz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770771">You'll Go Far, Kid!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz'>MichellesPenScratchz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen, No Romance, Pre-Borderlands 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Wainwright's fascination with adventurers begin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Typhon Deleon &amp; Wainwright Jakobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Go Far, Kid!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I’m honored, Mr. DeLeon.” Wainwright shook the Vault Hunter’s hand.</p><p class="p1">“Oy! That grip!” Typhon shook his hand free, teasingly. “You’ll make a crackerjack CEO one day, Kid.”</p><p class="p1">The boy paused. “Thanks, Sir. Right kind of you to say,” he replied finally.</p><p class="p1">Typhon caught the reluctance, but with Montgomery Jakobs in earshot, he pretended not to. “Unless you’d rather be an adventurer, like me!” he added, as tongue-in-cheek as possible.</p><p class="p1">The kid blushed. “That ain’t me at all,” he chuckled nervously. “But…I can’t wait to hear your stories.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah? Well, strap in, Junior! You’re in for a ride!”</p><p class="p1">"Can't wait!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>